


Safe and Sound

by PennyP_Ao3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major RWBY: After the Fall spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyP_Ao3/pseuds/PennyP_Ao3
Summary: After the deadly events of RWBY: After the Fall, Coco is haunted by nightmares of the monstrosities Team CFVY encountered on their journey. After a particularly difficult night, Velvet checks on Coco, and the two decide to have a much needed heart-to-heart.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to several friends of mine for helping me create this, and giving me feedback on each draft. I came up with this story shortly after I read After the Fall (best book of all time, by the way) the day it came out, and have been struggling with it for about a month now. But thanks to my friends’ feedback, I was finally able to get this damn thing done. Well, I hope you all enjoy it! As always, any feedback is appreciated. I’m always looking to improve my writing in the future. But once more, I do want to reiterate that this contains major spoilers for RWBY: After the Fall, so if you haven’t read it yet, then I don’t advise you read this one.

Coco watched in horror as the Blind Worm descended upon her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. _This is it_ , she thought, _this is how I’m going to die_.

Saliva dripped out of the beast’s round, horrid mouth, its single red eye screaming death and destruction. It screeched an ungodly noise that pierced the ears of all around it. The abomination opened its horrendous face, exposing the thousands of razor-sharp, blood-soaked teeth within. But as the monstrosity looked Coco dead in the eyes, the Grimm turned away and changed course. 

Instead of attacking Coco, it slithered towards Velvet. Velvet used every weapon in Anesidora’s arsenal, but it wasn’t enough. Coco wanted to fire upon the creature, blow it to smithereens with Gianduja, but her aura was shattered, her dust cartridges empty, and she could barely see through the crimson liquid pouring down her face. She was powerless to do anything as Velvet finally managed to pierce its hide, and acidic blood exploded upon her.

 _No, Gods no!_ Coco wanted to scream, but no words came out. _Please Gods no, not her. Not her_. In what seemed to be slow motion, the demon raised its head, and slammed it down, swallowing a boiling Velvet whole. And in that one instant, Coco’s world came crumbling down.

****

“NO!” Coco woke up from her nightmare with a shriek, caked in sweat and her heart racing. She held her hand to her chest and tried to calm her heavy breathing. That had been the worst nightmare of her life. She turned on a lamp on the nightstand next to her, illuminating the room with a calming orange tint. Coco reached to the table to grab her Scroll, immediately checking her team’s aura levels out of habit and panic. _They’re alive_ , she thought. _Everyone’s okay, you’re okay. Velvet’s okay_. She glanced at the time. “Damn, it’s 1:38.” She didn’t know how or even if she’d fall asleep again.

Coco took a short glance around her room to confirm her surroundings before dropping her head back down on her pillow. She was at the safe house in Coquina. Her team was safe. Velvet was safe. She forced herself to take deep, calculated breaths. _Breathe, Coco. Just breathe. Remember your training. In through your nose, and out through the mouth. In through the nose, and out through the mouth_. She had finally started to relax again when a sudden knock on her bedroom door made her jump in a panic.

“Who’s there?” Coco asked, barely able to breathe through her momentary scare. But what she really wanted to know was who else could be up at this time of night.

“It’s me,” she heard a voice say. “Can I come in?” The sound of Velvet’s soft voice instantly put Coco back at ease.

“Yeah,” Coco instinctively responded, only to quickly realize that she was in no condition to talk to her teammate. _My heart won’t stop racing, I’m covered in sweat, and Velvet’s way too smart to miss that. Damn it, I can’t let her see me like this. I have to be strong for them, for her_. But before Coco could say a word, Velvet had already entered the room. Concern covered her face. _Damn, she knows_ , Coco thought.

“Coco, are you okay?” Velvet asked softly.

“I-I’m fine, Velvet.” Coco gave a thumbs up and a forced smile. Velvet flashed a look of skepticism. “What are you doing up, anyway? It’s like, the middle of the night.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Velvet said. “Nightmares and all.” Coco nodded in understanding. “Can I sit next to you?”

Coco scooted over on her bed to allow room for Velvet to sit. “I got up to get some air,” Velvet said, taking a seat next to Coco. “I heard you scream, so I came to check on you, make sure you were okay.”

“Are the others awake?” Coco asked, trying to change the subject.

“No. I don’t think anything could wake up Fox and Yatsu after how hard they crashed when we got back. But you didn’t truly answer my question. Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, Velvet,” Coco said. Velvet gave Coco a doubtful look.

“Uh huh,” Velvet responded skeptically.

“Yep.”

“Coco,” Velvet sighed, “you screamed in the middle of the night, you’re drenched in sweat, and I can hear your heart still racing from here.” Velvet pointed to her ears, “you’re a pretty bad liar, you know?”

“Can’t get much past you, huh?” Coco forced a laugh.

“Apparently not.” A long, quiet moment passed between them with neither girl knowing what to say. The only sound in the room was the ticking clock in the corner.

“Velvet,” Coco finally spoke, “I’m okay, really.” Velvet sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Coco, stop.” She leaned over to look at Coco.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you need to stop, well,” Velvet shrugged and held her arms out at Coco.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

“I mean you need to stop lying.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Really? Coco, I know you’re trying to be some stoic and badass leader, but you’re not fooling anyone.” Coco sighed and looked down to the floor. _You’re not getting out of this one, C. She’s got you figured out_. 

“I’m sorry, Coco. I don’t want to sound rude. I’m just... we’re really worried about you, you know?”

“We?”

“Like I said, you’re a bad liar. Fox and Yatsu have been worried sick about you, but no one’s really known what to say. I don’t really know what to say, if I’m being honest. I guess...” Velvet went quiet for a moment. “I guess I just want you to know you’re not alone, you can talk to me,” Velvet said, raising her right arm to give Coco’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Coco took a deep breath.

“Velvet, please, can we not do this now?” She asked, sounding defeated. _No_ , Coco thought. _I can’t be weak. I can’t-_

“No,” Velvet said, bringing Coco out of her thoughts, “we need to talk about this. Coco, you don’t have to hide how you feel. Not from your team, not from me.” Velvet gave Coco an almost pleading look.

“Velvet, you don’t understand. I have to be strong,” Coco responded, her voice faltering despite herself.

“No, you don’t, Coco,” Velvet said softly and reassuringly. “You don’t. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known, but you’re not invincible. None of us are. I can’t just sit by and watch you kill yourself like this. I care about you too much to ever do that.” Coco felt her breath hitch as Velvet continued, “I’m not going to ask you to pour your heart out and suddenly be okay overnight, I just... for your own sake, I want you to be honest with yourself.”

“Why do you care?” Coco asked. There was no hostility or bitterness in her words, just a genuine curiosity. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Velvet asked, clearly confused by the question.

“I mean, why are you so worried about me?” Despite her best efforts, Coco couldn’t stop her voice from faltering. “Why me?” _What did I do to deserve you?_

“Coco,” Velvet said, gently taking hold of Coco’s hand. Coco’s cheeks reddened. “You’ve done more for me than, well, anybody.” Velvet looked down to the floor before taking a deep, calculated breath. “I’d always felt alone. Before I met the team, before I met you. I always tried so hard to fit in when I was little, but every time I did, I was turned away. Sometimes for being a Faunus, sometimes just for being ‘the weird girl.’”

“Who called you that?” Coco asked, a fierce determination edging into her voice. “You remember their names? Because I’ll go track them down and fight ‘em, if you want.”

Velvet laughed. “Like how you ordered Fox and Yatsu to help you beat up Cardin and his merry group of idiots when they tried insulting me? I’m amazed we didn’t get kicked out of Beacon for that.”

“Thank the Gods for RWBY and JNPR vouching for us, otherwise we probably would’ve been,” Coco laughed. “Still didn’t stop Goodwitch from grilling us for using violence instead of just reporting it, though. Ah, but it was worth it.”

“Much as I hate to admit it, seeing you wipe that stupid grin off Cardin’s face was pretty amazing,” Velvet said, as both girls struggled to contain their laughter. “We, uh, we should probably quiet down,” Velvet said, wiping tears out of her eyes as spoke. “Wouldn’t want to wake the boys up.”

“Yeah, they can be really unpleasant if you wake them up after a mission.”

“No worse than you without your morning coffee.”

Coco raised her hand and opened her mouth like she was about to protest, but decided against it. “Okay, yeah,” she said, lowering her arm. “I can’t argue with that.”

“I love this,” Velvet said. “Having someone to laugh with, I mean,” she elaborated when she saw Coco’s confused look. “What I was saying earlier... I always felt alone. No one wanted anything to do with me. I was always an outcast. First for being a Faunus, then because I grew to rather get absorbed in my photography then talk to people, hence the ‘weird girl’ name. I guess I just preferred to see the world through my camera lens. I thought, maybe I could capture the world differently. Make it a little brighter, you know? Well, eventually that was all I had left. People kept avoiding me, so I just avoided them.”

“I’m sorry,” Coco said. “I wish I’d said something back at Pharos. You don’t deserve to feel alone.” She gave Velvet’s hand a soft squeeze.

“I’m not alone anymore, I’ve got you,” Velvet smiled at Coco. _This girl is gonna make your heart literally melt_ , Coco thought, incapable of stopping the blush forming on her cheeks. “That’s why I care about you, Coco,” Velvet said. “Because you care about me, and Fox, and Yatsu, and so many others. You care about us so much you never take time for yourself. You and the rest of Team CFVY, you were the first people I ever felt comfortable around. You gave me a family. You’ve helped me grow so much, and because of your influence, I’ve made friendships that will last a lifetime. I owe you everything. So when you need a shoulder to lean on, someone to tell you how much you mean to them, or just a cheerleader, I’m your gal. I’ve always got your back, Coco. Always.” 

“Velvet, I...” For the first time in her life, Coco Adel was speechless. From an outside perspective, Coco had a near-perfect life. Loved by fellow students and faculty alike, she was constantly showered with praise telling her how amazing she was, but it never felt real to her. It never felt like anyone actually tried to make a genuine connection with her, though she supposed she wasn’t entirely faultless in that. It wasn’t like she tried to connect with anyone, either. And yet along came this girl, who’d almost immediately broken through all of Coco’s barriers, quickly becoming the most important person in her life. Coco felt all the years of unspoken self-hatred and anxiety leave her, and instead be replaced by love and warmth, all thanks to the Faunus girl that changed her life. Coco felt a tear escape her face. First one, then two, then three, and the floodgates had opened. She pulled Velvet into a tight hug.

“Ssh,” Velvet said, “it’s okay. Let it out. I’ve got you.” Coco nuzzled her face into Velvet’s neck, feeling more tears pour down her face with every soothing word from her most cherished friend. Velvet ran circles along Coco’s back, comforting her teammate. Coco felt herself break down more and more, but with every whispered word and soothing gesture from Velvet, she felt safer.

The room was silent save for Velvet’s occasional whispered reassurances and the clock continuing to tick in the corner. Several long minutes passed, but the time didn’t seem to matter to either of the two girls, who continued to slightly sway from side-to-side in each other’s arms.

“You’re my hero, Velvet,” Coco said as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

“I had good role models,” Velvet said, cupping Coco’s cheek in her hand and wiping her tears away. The two sat in silence, simply looking each other in the eyes and smiling. They leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. Coco couldn’t name a time where she’d felt more... free. With Velvet, there were no expectations that Coco should be this perfect leader. With Velvet, there was no judgement when Coco opened up her heart and sought comfort. With Velvet, she could be herself.

“You wanted to know what happened?” Coco finally spoke, leaning back so she could look Velvet in the eyes again. “Earlier, I mean. With the scream and not-so mild panic attack?”

“I figured you’d tell me whenever you were comfortable. I know I was a bit pushy earlier-“

“And thank the Gods for that,” Coco laughed.

“But I wasn’t going to force you to tell me what happened,” Velvet said. “Not before you were ready. If you’re still not comfortable...”

“Thanks, Velvet, but I’m okay. For real this time,” Coco said, taking both of Velvet’s hands in her own. But her smile slightly faded. “Last night, I... I had a nightmare. About the Blind Worm.” Coco felt Velvet stiffen, and quickly gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. Though Coco herself could feel her heart begin to race once more. That monster was the most horrifying beast either girl had ever encountered.

“It... I could feel it,” Coco said, “ready to eat me again, but it didn’t.” Coco’s breath hitched and her voice faltered. “It went after you, Velvet.” Coco could feel tears form on her face yet again.

“It’s okay,” Velvet said, letting go of one of Coco’s hands so she could wipe the tears off her friend’s face. “Take your time.”

“I-,” Coco could feel her panic attack returning. The abomination’s roar filled her ears, the putrid scent of its breath, its teeth ready to sink into he-. 

“Coco?” Concern covered Velvet’s face.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Coco said, though she barely managed to get the words out. “Velvet, I saw that... thing... I saw it kill you. I-I watched you d-die.” Coco felt herself breaking down again. “I-I can’t, I can’t lose you, Velvet. Not you, I-.”

“Ssh,” Velvet whispered, pulling Coco into another hug. “It’s okay, I’m here. We’re okay. I’ve got you.” Coco felt herself relax and be pulled away from her nightmare. Yet again that night, she reminded herself that Velvet was safe. She had nothing to worry about. Reluctantly, Velvet pulled away from their embrace, but her hands returned to Coco’s.

“Coco,” Velvet said. “When I saw that thing take you, I was scared. More scared than I’ve ever been in my life, more scared than I was at Lower Cairn. I-.” Now it was Velvet’s turn to cry. “I thought you were dead. I lost all control.”

“You literally tore that thing in half.”

“I know,” Velvet said, her head down in shame. “I know I should stay calmer in battle, I just-“

“No, I meant it was awesome,” Coco quickly interrupted. “You were awesome.” Velvet’s cheeks turned just as scarlet as her namesake. “Just promise me you’ll be careful around things that start bleeding acid.”

“Trust me,” Velvet said, “I don’t plan on being boiled alive by a giant Grimm. Vacuo seems to be doing a pretty good job of that on its own.” Coco snorted.

“Yeah, but you’re cute when you’re all hot and sweaty,” Coco said with a wink. Velvet thought for a moment her face might be on fire.

“Says the only girl pretty enough to convince me to go to Vacuo of all places,” Velvet retorted with a laugh. _She’s so beautiful_ , Coco thought. _I should probably just tell her, shouldn’t I? We’ve had enough close calls with danger lately that I’m not sure I’ll ever get another chance. After all, learning to be honest has been your life-lesson of the night, hasn’t it?_

“Coco?” Velvet asked, confused at Coco’s sudden quiet. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Coco said, “I’m fine. Just got lost in thought for a minute.” _Real smooth, Coco, you useless lesbian_.

“Hey, Velvet,” Coco said after a long moment of silence. “I, um, can I tell you something?” She asked awkwardly.

“Of course,” Velvet immediately responded. “You know you can talk to me about anything,” Velvet said, giving Coco’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know,” Coco said. _Point of no return right here, C. You sure you want to go through with this?_ “Whenever I’m around you, I just feel... safe. Safe, and warm.” _Ah, screw it_. “You’ve taught me a lot tonight about being honest about how I feel, so, the truth. The truth,” Coco said again. _Pull yourself together, lady-killer_.

“The truth is, Velvet...” Coco took a deep breath. “The truth is that I care about you. More than I’ve ever cared about anyone, I mean. Like, really, really care.” _Okay, you might be overdoing it here_. Velvet’s eyes widened in both surprise and hope. “I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long, but I hadn’t said anything before because I didn’t want this to affect the team. I just had to focus on them first. After all, a leader needs to put her team first, and herself second.” _Yeah, because_ that’s _the reason you didn’t say anything_. “Or at least, that’s what I told myself.

“The honest reason is that I was afraid. I was scared that you’d say no, and that you’d hate me afterwards, or something. Dumb concern, I know, but I couldn’t... I just couldn’t bare the thought of losing you. But after what happened with Gus and Carmine and the Blind Worm, I’ve realized I may not get another chance to tell you how I feel.”

“W-What are you saying, Coco?” Velvet asked.

“What I’m saying,” she said, “is that I just... I care about you so damn much, as more than a friend. I’d... I’d like to be more than friends. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I had to be honest with you, in case I don’t get another chance to be.”

Velvet was stunned. This was something she’d dreamed of for years, but never imagined would actually happen. However, she was so stunned her brain seemed to shut down so that she couldn’t say anything, let alone think of anything. There was a long moment of stunned silence that brought anxiety to Coco’s mind. _Nice job, C. You totally nailed it_. When she noticed Coco’s clear nervousness, Velvet got her head together and spoke. 

“Wow,” she said. “Coco, I-I care about you, too. More than a friend.” Their hands squeezed tighter together. “I just thought you had enough to worry about. That I’d just slow you down and be a burden, or that you wouldn’t want to be with me since I’m, well...” She sighed and looked up at her ears. “Dumb concern, I know.”

“I don’t care about that,” Coco said. “I couldn’t care less if you’re a Faunus or not, I care that you’re you, and you’re amazing. The most amazing person I’ve ever met. And you’ve never been a burden, you never will be. I promise.” Coco and Velvet leaned forward, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

“Coco,” Velvet said, opening her eyes after a long moment. “Can I... can I kiss you?”

Coco smiled and leaned her head up, cupping Velvet’s cheek in her hand. They looked each other in the eyes one last time before closing them once more and moving forward, pressing their lips together. The kiss was electric, and Coco felt a sense of euphoria unlike anything she’d ever experienced before.

The two tightened their grip on each other, pressing closer and closer together and deepening the kiss. Coco took in every detail. The feeling of Velvet’s soft but slightly chapped lips, her taste, her passion, and her love. It was the best experience of Coco’s life.

But much to their mutual annoyance, they had to reluctantly part for air. _Damn you, need for oxygen!_

“W-wow,” Velvet said, panting. Coco couldn’t hide the massive grin on her face. She didn’t really know what to say. This had started as one of the worst nights of her life, but now it was easily the best. _Funny how life works sometimes_ , she thought. Though she couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped her mouth.

“Damn, I’m tired,” she said.

“Me, too,” Velvet replied. “I, uh, I’ll let you get some sleep,” she said, reluctantly getting ready to stand up.

“Wait,” Coco stopped her. “I, um, I don’t really want to be alone tonight.” She moved over more to create space on the bed for Velvet. “I-If you want to, I mean.” _Real smooth, Coco. Real smooth_.

“I’d like that,” Velvet said, smiling as she laid down next to Coco. Both of them held the other close, taking in each other’s warmth and finding comfort in their partner’s arms. They gazed into each other’s eyes, loving smiles on both their faces. But Velvet’s smile faded slightly. “Coco,” she said. “What is this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are we like, girlfriends now?” She asked, nervous, but hopeful for her partner’s answer. 

“If you want to be, I’d like that,” Coco whispered. _Please like that too, please like that too, please like that too._

“I’d like that, too,” Velvet replied.

“Yes!” Coco couldn’t stop the whispered cheer, or her cheeks flushing at the realization she’d said that out loud, but Velvet only laughed. _That laugh_ , Coco thought, _that just might be the best sound I’ve ever heard_. Coco couldn’t stop herself from giggling alongside her as they nuzzled even closer together.

“I, um, I know it might be too soon to say this, but Coco?” Velvet said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Within only seconds, they’d both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, and for the first time in years, neither of them experienced a single nightmare. For the first time in her life, Coco had found someone she could be open with, someone that could help her be a better person and leader, someone that could help her finally, truly be herself. For the first time in her life, Velvet had found someone who had truly loved her despite her Faunus traits, someone she never felt judgement from, never felt anything but kindness and passion and warmth, someone that made her feel like she had a life worth living. For the first time in their lives, they felt no anxiety or regret or sadness in any way. And together, they lay safe and sound.


End file.
